Birthday Celebration
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie celebrate Jackie's birthday, find out what they do and where they go.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI. I also own nothing of the Brad Paisley song She's Everything

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday beautiful wife, happy birthday to you." Nick said with a grin as he stood over Jackie as she sleepily opened her eyes.

"Thank you." She said grinning at him as she eyed the cupcake in his hand.

She sat up and took a bite of the cupcake.

"Want some?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could go to a movie and then we could do something we haven't done in a while." She said.

"Yeah?" He asked with a grin.

She laughed at him

"Not that." She said.

"Damn it." He said with a mock frown.

She laughed harder.

"I meant we could go dancing." She said.

"Yeah, we could do that." He agreed.

"What movie do you want to see?" He asked.

"The new one with Brad Minkle in it." She said with a grin.

He groaned

"You just want to see that because you think he is good looking." He said.

Her grin got bigger

"Please Nicky." She said.

"Alright, it _is_ your birthday, I guess you can swoon over someone if you want."

"Thank you." She said with a sweet smile.

He rolled his eyes.

They got ready and went to the matinee.

"Jackie, you're drooling." Nick whispered in her ear with a smirk after glancing at her and noticing that her eyes were fixated on the screen.

"I am not." She whispered back as she swatted his arm gently.

"That movie was one of the most boring movies I have ever seen." Nick complained as they got back into his truck after it was over.

"Oh it was not." Jackie protested.

"I think I fell asleep once." Nick teased.

She rolled her eyes.

He laughed "Dinner than dancing?" He asked.

"Sure." She agreed.

They went for Chinese food and then went to their favorite dancing bar.

They danced for hours on end and neither wanted to stop but they had to go pick up their kids from her parent's house so they started to put their coats on so they could leave but just as they were about ready to walk out the door music from a certain song came on and both recognized it immediately.

Both of them stopped, looked at each other and smiled and then Nick grabbed her hand and led her back onto the dance floor, the song that was playing was their wedding song. Nick held her close as they swayed back and forth together.

Nick started singing softly in her ear:

She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
and my **three beautiful children's mother**  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

When the song ended Jackie looked at him and smiled. He smiled back and then leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. They then left hand in hand. As far as Jackie was concerned it had been a terrific birthday and what a wonderfully sweet and romantic way to end her special day.

The End! Please review!

Note: There is no such actor (at least that I am aware of) named Brad Minkle, I made him up.

Note: the bolded text in the song indicates Nick changed the words as he was singing to her to fit their own lives. The actual lyrics there are **unborn children's mother.**


End file.
